Elsword x Rena
by Isajoi
Summary: Title says it all! Warning it's gonna be sad! Anyways enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Elgang made their way through a dungeon. This dungeon was like a castle for one of the demon's masters, but not just any master: this was where Ran, Ara's brother was. The Elgang split into groups to find out Rans location faster. Chung and Elesis, Raven and Eve, Aisha and Ara and Elsword and Rena, these were the four groups to search the dungeon. Each group walked into different directions and cleared the way from monsters.

Rena and Elsword were the ones who found Ran. "Let's go back to the others! We need their help to defeat Ran.", Rena whispered. Elsword nodded and replied: "I know we need their help, but I guess we won't have time to find them all in time ... Ran has already seen us!" Just then the young knight blocked the attack of a shadow-Ran. The Night Watcher jumped back and prepared for an attack pf another shadow. The one thing she wasn't prepared for was an attack from behind and that was what Ran used for his advantage and let one of the shadows attack the elf from behind. The green-haired screames in pain. She flew towards Elsword from the hard hit of a sword. The boy caught her and put her down. "Are you able to stand?", he asked worried. Rena nodded and replied: "Don't worry ... I can still fight." The red-haired blocked another attack, then he said: "Rena, run to the others ... I'll buy you some time!" The elf shook her head and protested: "No way I am going to leave you here alone!" She shot some magic arrows towards Ran but he blocked them with his sword.

Elsword tried to protect Rena no matter what, even if he'd die, as long as he knew the elf was safe he was fine with that. But here, Rena would not be safe here; he had to defeat Ran to protect here.

The two were a couple ever since the group left Feita. All of them knew that Rena would die to keep Elsword safe and Elsword would do the same. Since they left Velder the boy grew stronger than ever before. Elesis wasn't strong enough anymore to defeat Elsword in a simply sparrings battle. Yet the Lord Knight wasn't able to protect his love.

The demon lord wasn't even fighting on his own, he just used his shadows so far. Now Elsword had had enough and charged at Ran. He attacked the demon with his sword as fast and as strong as he could. The boy hit him several times but the man didn't even flinch on single time, his evil grin didn't vanish. Elsword tried to hit him once more, but Ran stopped the blade with his hand. "Hehehe ... no use boy, you cannot defeat me!", the demon lord laughed and pushed Elsword away. A few feet away the boy landed on his knees. The red-haired was coughing up blood; Ran had used some of his powers on him as he pushed the boy away.

Elsword slowly got up, he was in terrible pain. "I can't give up now ... I gotta defeat him ...!", he murmured as he readied himself to charge at Ran again. But the red-haired didn't move at all, his vision went all blurry for a moment. As he was able to see normally again, Ran was about to hit him with his sword. "It's over now ...", Elsword thought and closed his eyes, waiting for the sword to hit him. He heard the sword cut through the air, then flesh, but he didn't feel any pain, except the pain from the wounds he already had.

The boy opened his eyes. In front of him he only saw green hair with some red spots on the left side. "No ... Nooo!", was the first the boy shouted out loud. He knew Rena had jumped in front of him just in time to protect him. The elf stumbled backwards, then she fell. Elsword caught her and fell to his knees with her in his arms. There was a huge and deep cut across her chest and it was bleeding a lot.

"Rena, no ... why did you ...?", the boy said fast. "I'm sorry ... but at least ... you're ... safe ...", the elf whispered weakly; pain, sorrow and fear in her voice. "Rena ... You should've let him hit me ... I ... I wanted to protect you ... I wanted you to be safe!", the red-haired said as tears welled up in his eyes. The green-haired lifted her right hand up and stroke Elswords cheek. "I ... love you ...", she whispred. After that her eyes closed and her hand fell down. One single tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"No! Rena, no! Please ... please open your eyes ... Wake up, please! Don't die ...!", Elsword cried. He laid his forehead and hers and continued: "Don't leave me ... please, Rena ... Wake up again ... I love you ... I need you ..."

Ran stood in front of the two, he had watched them and started to laugh loud and evil. But all of a sudden he stopped. Elsword didn't care why, he just held Rena close to him and cried. He felt her warm blood running over his hands and arm. His mind went blank; the woman he loved had died, the reason he kept fighting, he was getting stronger, his will died with her.

Elsword lifted his head and opened his eyes. He saw all the others fight Ran, but he himself had no motivation to move at all. He looked at Rena again, brushed away her tear and didn't stop crying. "You are everything for me ... yet I let you die ... What should I do now ...", he thought and held her closer again. "Please come back again ... Please be alive again ... I love you. I need you. You are everything for me, Rena ... I ...", he continued thinking.

Suddenly the boy felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to look up. "Elsword ... Ran is defeated now ...", the voice was Elesis'. "Don't tell me ... Rena ... she isn't ... is she?", that voice belonged to Aisha. The red-haired lifted his head up again. "She died ... because she protected me ...", Elsword said.

"Let me take care of her! Maybe I can help her with my magic!", Aisha said fast. Carefully the boy laid Rena on the floor. The purple-haired looked at the wound, then she started to use her magic. "I don't know if it still works ... but I hope it does ...", she said.


	2. Chapter 2

After some time Aisha stopped healing Rena. "I can't go on ... this is all I can do ...", she said out of breath. "Wake up, breathe, move ... anything, please Rena ... please come back!", Elsword thought. Elesis gave him a potion and said: "Here! Use it for yourself ... I see you need it!" The boy shook his head. "I don't need any potions ...", he said. He just kept staring at Rena. "Let's go guys! There will be more demons coming since we just defeated their master! Let's secure the area!", Elesis said and put the potion next to her brother. The rest of the group followed Elesis.

Raven walked over to Rena and covered her wound with his jacket. "In case she'll wake up, the wound will bleed again ... and it will get infected if it isn't covered. I don't care about the blood on my jacket ...", he said and followed the rest. "Thank you ...", Elsword mumbled. "Please, Rena ... breathe ... wake up ... please ...", he murmured as he held Rena close to him again.

After a few minutes Rena finally took a breath, slowly and weak but she was breathing again. Elsword grabbed the potion and made the elf drink half of the bottle. "Elsword ...?", the green-haired asked very quiet. "What is Rena? I'll stay by your side, no matter what!", the boy replied. "Please ... use the rest ... of the potion ... for yourself ... you need it ... and I ... can take it ...", she whispered. "Don't be silly and drink the rest of the potion please ... You need it more than I do!", Elsword said softly. "Elsword ... I mean it ...", the elf protested weakly. "That's insane, Rena! I won't use the potion! You need it ... So please drink it ...! Please, Rena ...", the red-haired replied. The elf sighed, then she said: "But ..." Elsword interupted her: "No, Rena ... drink the potion ... I don't want you to get worse ... I don't want to lose you again ... Please ..." The green-haired gave up fighting and drank the rest of the potion.

Just like Raven said before Rena's wound was bleeding a lot. A doctor needed to take care of the injury as soon as possible, if not the elf would be bleeding out; not even Aisha's magic would be able help her then.

Elsword lifted the green-haired up, he needed to carry her to the nearest city or village which was Hamel, the capital. He sprinted out of the dungeon. As he passed the rest of the group he shouted fast: "I need to take Rena to a doctor! I'll meet you in Hamel!" But although Elsword was really fast, he wasn't as fast as usual; his wounds were weakening him. The elf grew weaker and weaker with every passing minute; she was losing too much blood and the only thing Elsword was able to do was run to Hamel. "Rena! You need to press Raven's jacket against your wound! You're losing too much blood ... I'll hurry up, but you need to hang in there!", the boy said.

Rena pressed the jacket against her injury with only her right hand, the other arm was just hanging down; because of the injury and the bloodloss she wasn't able to move it. Still she was bleeding a lot and she got paler and paler. Elsword felt like he was watching her die and just standing next to her doing absolutely nothing. He ran faster and tried to finally reach Hamel.

Rena closed her eyes and leaned her head against the red-haired's shoulder. "I'm sorry ... for causing ... so much trouble ...", she whispered weakly. "Please don't talk ... save your strengh! You need to stay alive! And you don't have to be sorry for anything!", Elsword said worried.

Now finally they arrived at Hamel. As fast as possible the young knight carried Rena to a doctor, who immediatly took care of the elf's wound. After the elf's injury was treated and the doctor gave her some medicine, the man took Elsword to room. In that room Rena laid on a bed, she was asleep. "Will she be okay again?", the boy asked. "Don't worry! She'll be fine soon. She just needs to recover ... After ... let's say 2 months the wound should be healed completely and she has to stay here for about one month! I need to take care of the injury again later ...", the doctor replied and left the room.

Elsword kneeled on the floor next to her bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you ... if I would've only been strong enough to protect you ...", Elsword murmered staring at the floor.

All of a sudden the boy felt a hand on his head. He looked up and saw that Rena was awake. "Don't be sorry ... and don't blame yourself ... for what happened ... I jumped in front of you ... I'm the one to blame for this ... ... You should go ... and search for the others ... maybe they ... need your help ...", she said. The red-haired saw that it was hard for her to stay awake, she could barely keep her eyes open. "I don't want to leave you, Rena ...", he said in a rather sad tone. The elf smiled weakly and replied: "I know you worry ... but I'm fine now ..." The boy answered: "Alright ... I'll go ..." He sighed and walked over to the door. He looked back to see Rena fell asleep again, then he hurried back to the others.

Elsword searched for the group for hours but he couldn't find any of them. The boy decided to go back to the city, maybe they were already there and looking for him and Rena.

The red-haired walked around the city but still didn't find his friends, so he walked to the hospital.

All of a sudden Raven blocked his way. "Raven! Thank God! I been searching for you guys ... Where are the others?", Elsword asked. The black-haired looked really angry. "Because of you, Rena got hurt! Because of you, we all were in great danger! We had to fight on our own and you ran away! We barely made it out of there! Chung and Elesis got hurt but they will be fine ... This, Elsword was the last fault you made!", Raven almost shouted at him in a very angry tone.

Meanwhile Rena woke up again. She sat on the bed and looked out of the window next to her. The green-haired looked at the city, all the huge buildings and many people in the city, but not in front of the hospital, there normally wasn't any person. Just now Rena spotted Elsword and Raven in front of the hospital. "Elsword ... and Raven. Good he found them.", she thought.

Just now Raven stabbed Elsword with his nasod-claw. The boy spit blood and stared at the claw that stabbed him. He heared Rena scream his name at the top of her lungs, but he couldn't look up to see if it was her or just his imagination. "Am I dead? Am I dying ... or dreaming?", he asked himself in his thoughts.

Raven pulled his claw out of the boy's chest and watched him fall to the ground. He stepped aside and Elsword fell forward. With a thud the red-haired hit the ground, his head turned toward the hospital's entrance. The boy was still alive, Raven didn't hit his heart but he pierced his lungs. Elsword was dying, slowly and painful. "I am dying ... Raven wants me to die ... but why? ... If he wants me dead, why didn't he kill me instantly ... he pierced my lungs ... he knew what he did ... So you want me to die slow and painful, Raven ... if I only knew why ...", the boy thought.

He tried to keep breathing, but his right lung had collapsed and it filled with blood. His vision got blurry and he felt his eyes close slowly. He forced himself to stay awake, to keep his eyes open, to stay alive. "I don't want to die ... No ... I want to be alive ... this ... this can't be happening!", he thought.

Elsword saw a blurry figure run towards him, all he could see was green.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsword! Oh my God ... please, Elsword ... don't die ...", Rena cried as she ran toward the red-haired boy lying on the ground. "How ... Why did you do that, Raven?", she asked and looked at the black-haired. The man didn't answer.

The elf carefully turned Elsword around and held him close to her. "Please, don't die on me ... hang on!", she said crying, her voice was shaking.

"It's Rena ... it really is her ... I don't imagine this, do I?", the red-haired thought. He blinked several times, trying to get his blurry vision more clear again, but it was no use. He was choking and barely able to breathe.

Softly the green-haired stroke the boys cheek, as she watched her love die in her arms. Her tears dripped onto the red-haired's face. "I'm so sorry ... I ... I cannot help you ... I ...", she cried. Elsword wasn't able to talk, he could barely move. He heard Rena's words, her sob, feel her warmth; it was heartbreaking. If there wasn't any magic trick that could help him now, he was sure to die any second. "I don't want to die ... I love you, Rena ... I wish I could speak ... I wish I could tell you for the probably last time ... that I love you ...", he thought. The elf understood the look in Elsword's eyes, she knew he didn't want to die and she knew he wanted to tell her that he loved her. "I ... I love you too!", she sobbed.

"Someone! Please help me!", the green-haired shouted as loud as she could.

The rest of the group heard Rena's cry for help. And ran to where it came from.

As they finally arrived they saw Elsword lying in Rena's arms and next to them Raven, who seemed to be amused. As Elesis saw her brother lying in the elf's arms grasping for air and Raven's happy look she charged at the black-haired and wanted to tear him to pieces. "You! You hurt my little brother! I am going to kill you, I'll tear you to pieces!", she shouted, she was filled with hate. Chung held her back. "Don't kill him ... Let him rot in prison!", he said. The blonde slammed his huge cannon against Raven's head, so he'd be unconscious and unable to do more harm than he already did.

Next to Rena Elesis fell to her knees. "Brother ... my little brother ... how could he do such a thing ...", she said as she started to cry. "Aisha ... please, can't you use your magic powers to heal him?", Elesis asked. "I'll try my best ... but it's the same as it was with Rena, I am not sure if my magic helps ...", the purple-haired said and started to use her healing magic.

After a while Aisha stopped. "That's all I can do ...", she said. The boy's wound was healed, like nothing at all happened. He took a deep breath, then was breathing normally again. "Thank you ...", he said. Rena let go of Elsword, who sat up. "I am happy it worked!", Aisha said.

The elf wanted to stand up, but she fell to her knees, clutching at her left shoulder. "Rena?!", Elsword asked worried. The boy saw that her bandages were bloodstained. "You're bleeding ... You shouldn't have come down here ... You overdid it ...", the knight said even more worried. "I'm okay ... don't worry ...", the green-haired said and got up, her legs were shaking. As Rena was about to fall down to her knees again Elesis caught her. "Let me help you ... The doctor needs to take care of your wound again!", she said and helped the elf get inside the hospital. Elsword followed the two. Chung and Aisha got Raven to prison.

After two month Rena was fine again, her wound was completely healed and the group made their way through Sander without Raven, who was sentence to be in prison for a lifetime.

Elsword became even stronger and was able to protect the whole group, especially Rena. And finally after all the evil had vanished the elf and the knight married.

The END :D


End file.
